The Idea
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are forced together for a project in there University Economics class. But will this project bring them closer together? Or will it prove that they will always be enemies?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and Our Tangled Webs on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hand I wrote for Au prompt of University!AU. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Oliver/Marcus. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Idea.**

"Oliver Wood, you'll be paired with Marcus Flint," Professor McGonagall called as she handed out the pairs for their newest project at hand. Seeing as both boys were about to argue she put a stop to it right away. "I don't want to hear any argument over your assigned pairs. You will both have to learn to work together. When you graduate from this University your bosses won't care who you can't work with or who you can. Am I making myself clear, Mr. Wood, and Mr. Flint?"

"Yes, Professor," both voices met her ears sounding like they'd still rather argue the fact.

"I want you all to break into your pairs and come up with a concept for a new company," the Professor told them all. "You must come up with an item that you are going to sell and marketing for this item. It will be worth half of your semester grade. So I don't need to warn you what will happen if you don't turn it in. Now do I class?"

Oliver heard a couple of groans from the slackers in the back of the class. Economics was one of his favorite classes he was taking at University so far. Prfoessor McGonagall always made sure that everyone knew what was going on. Plus he was thinking if his career as a soccer player didn't take off he could open up his own business. Much like Professor McGonagall just suggested. Which brought him to the thought that he'd rather have to work with any other person than Marcus Flint.

The two of them had worst enemies since kindergarten and he still couldn't tell you why. Marcus was always getting into his face during their school careers. "Starting fights for no reason what so ever. He'd even gone so far as to break into Oliver's locker before school one morning and burn all his school books while they were in high school.

"Let's get this over with," sneer Flint. The look in his dark eyes screamed that he would rather be anywhere else but there. "Where do we begin, Wood?"

Oliver let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day, he thought as he motioned towards the seat next to his. "I think we should brain storm what we want to sell," Oliver stated plainly. "Like we could sell sports gear because it's one of the things we both know a lot about."

"But there are already a lot of sports gear sellers out there," snapped Flint.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I have an idea," Marcus stated slowly, "but you're not going to like. It's not something a goody two shoes like you would agree to." Marcus couldn't help but feel bad about what he'd just said to Oliver. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he'd been in love with Oliver Wood since half way through their sixth grade year of junior high.

"What's that?" Oliver inquired quirking an eyebrow at Marcus.

Marcus took a deep breath as he steady himself to suggest what he'd thought up. "How about a gentlemen's club?" he suggested knowing that Oliver would probably turn him down right away. "I know you probably won't agree..."

"That does sound like a good idea," Oliver stated surprising both Marcus and himself. "What will we call our gentlemen's club then?"

"How about something like the Quidditch Pitch?"

"But what does that have to with drinks and all the rest that have to do with gentlemen's clubs?" Oliver inquired quizzically.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with it. Which is what makes it a great name for the place. It's sort of a conversation starter. You know what I mean?" Marcus smirked over at Oliver as edged closer to the other boy.

Oliver pretended not to notice because if he didn't he'd have to confront the fact that his enemy was...Wait was Marcus Flint trying to put a move on him? Oliver quirked an eyebrow as he watched Marcus. The other man was in the middle of saying something that Oliver should be paying attention to. He just can't bring himself to let his guard down around Marcus.

"Class is almost over, ladies and gentlemen," the Professor called. "I want you and your partner to continue the discussion of your project on your own time. The out line for your project must be in by next Monday." The bell rang shortly after this statement. "Class is dismissed."

Oliver gathered his books and was about to stand up when another shocking thing happened. Something he'd never in a million years would think would happen to him. Marcus Flint asked him.

"What?" he sputtered.

"You heard me," Flint sighed. "I asked if you wanted to go out to dinner and discuss our project."

As Oliver left the classroom he wondered what Marcus Flint had up sleeve for tonight. He couldn't help but think it was nothing good. Boy was he in for a very big surprise later on though.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Idea.**


End file.
